


Like an animal

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Fantastic Beasts Oneshots [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Credence Barebone, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Plot/Plotless, Omega Original Percival Graves, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 00:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Credence weiß, dass er ein Alpha ist. Auch, dass er in der Masse an Alphas nicht sonderlich heraussticht. Als er einem ungewöhnlich starken Omega über den Weg läuft, kann er nicht fassen, dass dieser ausgerechnet ihn ausgewählt hat, seine Hitzephase mit ihm zu durchleben.





	1. 1. Alpha & Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung:  
> Also, vor folgenden Dingen möchte ich euch lieber im Voraus warnen ;)  
> 1.: Alpha/Omega Dynamik, bedeutet, viel Trieb und wenig Romantik.  
> 2.: Fragwürdige Zustimmung zum Sex - um nicht zu sagen, moralisch nicht unbedingt vertretbar...  
> 3.: Credence zeigt seine dunkle Seite - die gierige, manipulative Seite
> 
> So, mit all diesen Warnung dürfte euch nichts mehr schocken ;)
> 
> Eine Sache noch: Das ist die erste meiner Geschichten mit einem starken Credence und einem schwachen Percival... Und generell ist das nicht meine Lieblingskonstellation, aber für diesen Oneshot wollte ich das gern mal ausprobieren :D

Etwas war sonderbar. Credence konnte es riechen. Der süßliche Duft, der in der Luft hing, verwirrte ihn. Er konnte sich gar nicht richtig konzentrieren. Rastlos lief Credence durch die Straßen, die Flugblätter in der Hand, ohne dass er versuchen wollte, sie jemandem anzudrehen. Er fühlte etwas, das ihn rief. Etwas, das wichtiger war. Es zerrte an ihm mit solcher Eindringlichkeit, dass er sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte.  
Credence hatte Düfte wie diesen bereits vorher gerochen. Selten zwar und sie alle waren nicht so betörend gewesen. Doch dieser… dieser war anders. Er war besonders. Vergessen war die Mutter, die ihn bestrafen würde, wenn sie herausfand, dass er den Posten verlassen hatte. Vergessen war seine Aufgabe, das geschriebene Wort der Second Salemers zu verbreiten. Er lief zielstrebig durch die Straßen und Gassen, als hätte sich um sein Herz eine Leine gelegt, die nun unerbittlich an ihm zog.  
Credence fühlte, dass sein Körper auf den Geruch reagierte, je näher er ihm kam. Er war mittlerweile recht tief in ein Gewirr aus engen Gassen gekommen und obwohl es hier nicht sonderlich einladend wirkte und er unter normalen Umständen nicht das Bedürfnis hätte, hier entlang zu gehen, stellte er fest, dass er nicht allein war. Um ihn herum liefen andere Menschen jeden Alters und jeden Geschlechts in die gleiche Richtung. Als würden sie das suchen, was auch er suchte. Credence beschleunigte seine Schritte. Etwas in ihm drängte ihn dazu, vor ihnen da zu sein.  
Der junge Mann bog um eine Ecke und stieß augenblicklich in den Rücken von jemandem. Er blickte sich um. Die Gasse war voller Menschen. Credence versuchte, sich an der Menge vorbei zu drängen. Hier standen die Leute so dicht an dicht beieinander, als würde eine geheime Versammlung stattfinden. Credence reckte den Kopf. Am Ende der Gasse flimmerte etwas wie ein Schild aus Licht.  
Nun kam es ihm zugute, dass er so schlank und wendig war, trotz seiner Natur. Credence schob sich an den anderen vorbei, zwängte sich hindurch und gelangte schließlich an die Stelle, wo der Schild war. Er lag in der Gasse wie eine große Seifenblase und niemand schien ihn passieren zu wollen. Credence erspähte hinter einer Mülltonne, halb versteckt im dämmrigen Licht, eine Gestalt, die zitterte und sich nicht hervortraute.  
Um ihn herum riefen Leute der Person Versprechungen und Verheißungen zu. Sie alle wollten bei ihm sein und Credence wusste, dass sie Alphas waren, genau wie er. Und dass sich dort ein Omega versteckt hielt. Ein Omega, der seine Hitzephase durchlief und dabei einen derart betörenden Duft aussandte, dass Credence sich zusammenreißen musste, um klar denken zu können. Omegas waren selten.  
„Hallo“, sprach er ihn an, denn der Omega hatte den Neuankömmling entdeckt und musterte ihn zwischen den Mülltonnen hindurch misstrauisch. Credence hob in einer Geste der Unschuldig die Hände. „Von mir geht keine Gefahr aus.“  
Der Omega hob ein wenig den Kopf über die Mülltonnen, als würde er ihn besser betrachten wollen. „Wer bist du?“, fragte er unsicher und seine Stimme war so tief und melodisch, dass Credence fühlte, wie ihm der Klang durch den Körper floss und in tiefere Regionen sank.  
„Credence“, antwortete Credence und trat näher heran, ohne die anderen Alphas zu beachten, die in ihren Versuchen, die Aufmerksamkeit des Omegas zu erlangen, nun lauter wurden. Er blieb ganz nah vor dem Schild stehen.  
„Credence“, wiederholte der Mann und es klang, als würde ihn Sprechen sehr anstrengen. Er beobachtete Credences Versuche, näher zu kommen. „Du wirst nicht hindurchgelangen“, sagte er leise, „Keiner kann das.“  
„Und was ist mit dir?“, fragte Credence sanft.  
Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn.  
„Wie heißt du?“, fragte Credence.  
Erst sagte er lange nichts. Dann murmelte er kaum hörbar: „Percival.“  
Credence nickte. „Lässt du mich zu dir kommen, Percival?“, fragte er und versuchte, so vertrauenserweckend auszusehen, wie er nur konnte. Doch es war eine Farce, das wusste er. Am Ende wollte er das Gleiche wie all die anderen, die hier standen und versuchten, zu dem Omega zu gelangen, der eben seine Hitze durchlief. Dass der Mann ausgerechnet auf Credence aufmerksam geworden war, war vielmehr Glück als alles andere. Aber er machte sich dadurch nicht allzu große Hoffnungen.  
Sehr zu seiner Überraschung nickte Percival. „Ich würde…“, sagte er und unterbrach sich, als ihn ein sichtbarer Schauer durchfuhr und er winselte, als würde die Erregung der Hitze, in der er sich befand, ihn in die Knie zwingen. Er presste die Augen zusammen, atmete heftig und als er sie wieder öffnete, lag ein Flehen in seinem Blick. „B-bitte“, keuchte er.  
Credence fühlte den Sog dieses Wortes. Die Bitte glich einem Befehl, dem er sich nicht widersetzen konnte. Es riss ihn aus seinem Körper heraus in eine dunkle, mächtige Ohnmacht hinein, in der er entfernt erschrockene Schreie hörte. Die dunkle Wolke sprengte den Schild, legte sich um Percival, bevor irgendjemand anders ihn berühren konnte und trug ihn fort. Fort von all den anderen, fort von der Menschenmasse.  
Credence kam erst wieder zu sich, als er sich mit dem Omega zusammen auf einem Dach wiederfand, beide heftig atmend und zitternd. Der Mann saß bebend da, aber nicht bebend vor Angst, wie Credence hoffte. Dennoch lag in seinen Augen ein sonderbarer Ausdruck der Verwunderung.  
„Ich-ich dachte nicht, dass du auch…“, begann er, doch die Worte verließen ihn und er keuchte.  
Credence, der sich aufgerappelt hatte, bevor ihn seine Instinkte überwinden konnten und ihn zwangen, Percival gleich hier zu nehmen, blickte zu ihm herunter. „Ich kenne keinen sicheren Ort“, sagte er entschuldigend und seine Unerfahrenheit in solchen Situationen wurde ihn nun nur stärker bewusst, „Wohin können wir gehen?“  
Als ihm Percival eine Hand hinhielt, ergriff er sie und wenngleich sie ihm einen elektrisierenden Schlag erteilte, der ihm direkt in die Lendengegend schoss, zog er Percival auf die Beine. Kaum hatte der Omega wieder Boden unter den Füßen, trat er einen Schritt vor, Credences Hand noch immer umklammert und mit einem Mal presste sich die Welt um sie herum zusammen.  
Als sie sich wieder weitete, standen sie an der obersten Treppenstufe vor der Eingangstür eines Anwesens und den Omega verließen seine Kräfte. Er sackte zusammen. Credence konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen, während der Mann schwach eine Hand hob und aus der Tür ein leises Klicken ertönte, ehe sie aufschwang.  
Credence, umwölkt von dem betörenden Duft des Omegas, der sich an ihn klammerte, konnte nicht einmal einen klaren Gedanken zu der Teleportation fassen, die sie eben durchlebt hatten. Er hatte keine Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Stattdessen stützte er den Omega, bis sie drin waren und die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel.  
Mit letzter Kraft machte sich Percival von ihm los. Er schwankte, doch er brachte Abstand zwischen sie.  
„Also, danke, dass du mich aus dieser Gasse geholt hast“, sagte er heftig atmend und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn.  
Credence schaute sich in dem Haus um. Es war edel eingerichtet, recht groß und sehr eindrucksvoll.  
„Wie bist du dort hin gekommen?“, fragte er Percival, weil diese Gasse, in der er ihn gefunden hatte, solch einen Kontrast zu all dem hier darstellte. Er folgte Percival, weil er nicht anders konnte und stellte sich nah hinter ihn. Sein Duft stieg Credence in die Nase. Gierig sog er ihn ein und fühlte bereits erneut die Ungeduld, die ihn anflehte, endlich zu handeln. Schon hob er die Hände, aber der Ältere zuckte leicht zurück, als sich ihre Körper berührten und Credence blieb, wo er war. „Ich war auf der Durchreise… ich habe es nicht kommen sehen und meine Tabletten muss ich auf der Reise verloren haben“, antwortete Percival grummelnd und als wäre er wütend auf sich selbst.  
Credence legte ihm die Hände nun doch auf die Schultern. Er hatte noch nie einen Omega so nah bei sich gehabt. Er hatte noch nie das getan, was Alphas mit Omegas taten. Aber er fühlte, dass er ihm nah sein wollte, also folgte Credence seinen Instinkten.  
Als er ihm über die breiten Schultern strich, entwich dem Omega ein bezauberndes Seufzen und er lehnte sich in die Berührung hinein, ehe er sich deutlich anspannte und einen eiligen Schritt von Credence wegtat.  
„Es-es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt gehst“, sagte er mit bebenden Nasenflügeln, während er sich zu Credence umwandte.  
„Wieso?“, fragte Credence und folgte ihn. Percival wich weiter zurück, sein Blick flackerte.  
Verwirrt durch das plötzliche Fluchtverhalten des Omegas zog Credence die Stirn in Falten. „Wo-wollen wir nicht das Gleiche?“, fragte er atemlos. Er war nervös, weil er es noch nie getan hatte, aber andererseits fühlte sich all das hier so richtig an. Er folgte Percival, der weiter zurückwich und schwach die Hände hob. „Geh“, verlangte er beinahe flehend. Als wäre er zu schwach, um ernsthaft Widerstand zu leisten. Ein neuer sichtbarer Schauer durchlief ihn und er unterdrückte ein Keuchen.  
Credences Instinkt ignorierte seine Worte. Er lief ihm hinterher. „Nein“, wagte er zu sagen, obwohl er sonst nie so entschieden war.  
„Merlin!“, rief Percival und ehe Credence ihn fragen konnte, was er damit meinte, fuhr er fort: „Ich habe mich bisher noch von niemandem in Besitz nehmen lassen und das wird jetzt garantiert kein Junge übernehmen, der gerade einmal halb so alt ist wie ich.“ Seine Worte waren hart gewählt, aber hinter der Fassade sah Credence, wie schwer sich der Omega selbst gegen seine Hitze wehren konnte. Es war falsch, sich seinem Wunsch zu widersetzen. Credence sollte gehen… Aber andererseits schien es so richtig. Alles in ihm verlangte danach. Und dem Omega schien es ähnlich zu gehen.  
Credence trat auf ihn zu. Mittlerweile hatte Percival die Wand im Rücken und konnte nicht weiter vor ihm fliehen. „Ich sagte, du sollst verschwinden“, fauchte Percival halbherzig, aber er atmete so heftig und flach, dass die Worte ihren Effekt verloren. Credence hob eine Hand und ließ sie über Percivals Gesicht streichen. Augenblicklich schloss der Ältere die Augen und schmiegte sich in die Hand, ehe er die Augen wieder öffnete und ihn so hilfesuchend ansah, dass sich auf Credences Lippen ein Lächeln stahl. „Deine Worte sind recht verletzend, Percival“, sagte Credence in leisem Tadel und überraschenderweise sah er, dass seine Antwort eine Wirkung auf den Omega hatte. Der Mann blickte beinahe schuldbewusst drein. Er sah hinreißend aus. Credence wagte den nächsten verbalen Schritt, testete die Grenzen, probierte sich aus. „Entschuldige dich“, verlangte er heiser und mit heftig klopfendem Herzen.  
Percival zerbiss sich die Unterlippe und wich seinem Blick aus, aber es schien ihn anzustrengen, der Bitte eines Alphas nicht sofort nachzukommen. „Ent-entschuldige“, kam es ihm endlich über die Lippen, als Credence schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort gerechnet hatte. Sein Herz schlug schneller. „Sehr gut“, sagte er atemlos und Percival wimmerte zur Antwort, als ahnte er, dass er verloren hatte.  
„Bitte… verschwinde“, sagte er erneut. Es schien wie das letzte Aufbäumen, bevor ihn die Kraft, sich zu widersetzen, endgültig verlassen würde.  
Credence lächelte schmerzerfüllt. „Das kann ich nicht“, hauchte er atemlos. „Dein Geruch ist zu betörend.“ Und er trat einen letzten Schritt vor, bis sich ihre Körper erneut berührten und er nah an seiner Erektion, die sich durch seine Hose drückte, die von Percival fühlte.  
Dem Mann entwich ein weiteres schwaches Wimmern.  
Credence senkte den Kopf und küsste ihn. Ihre Lippen aufeinander erhitzten ihn selbst so sehr, dass er leicht aufstöhnte. Der Omega schmolz in den Kuss und wurde weich. Credence, der keine Erfahrung im Küssen hatte, war nicht sonderlich geübt darin, aber Percival war überraschend gierig für jemanden, der sich zusammennehmen wollte. Er holte sich, was er brauchte, saugte sich verlangend an ihm fest, streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen und keuchte auf, als Credence ihr mit seiner eigenen entgegenkam.  
Neugierig und ungeduldig schob Credence seine Hand zwischen sie und fuhr damit über die Beule in der Hose des Anderen. Der Mann stöhnte in den Kuss, rieb sich an der Hand und legte die Hände auf Credences Schultern, um ihn näher zu ziehen.  
„Verdammt“, fluchte er und aus seinem Mund klang dieses Wort beinahe wie ein Versprechen, „Wenn du es schon tun musst, dann lass mich nicht so lang warten.“  
Credence stutzte über diese Worte, ehe er leise kicherte. Percival schien es gewohnt zu sein, den Ton anzugeben, obwohl er ein Omega war. Credence wiederum hatte darin absolut keine Erfahrung, trotz seiner Alpha-Natur. Und er wollte sie beide nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Stattdessen drängte er Percival stärker gegen die Wand, wanderte mit seinen Lippen in Percivals Halsbeuge und küsste ihn. Er machte sich mit zitternden, nervösen Fingern an Percivals Hose zu schaffen und wollte gerade die Zähne in die weiche Haut an seinem Hals graben, als Percival keuchend fauchte: „Untersteh dich, mich zu markieren!“  
Aber in seiner Stimme schwang ein nervöses Zittern mit, das Credence grinsen ließ. Er biss ihm nicht in den Hals, leckte stattdessen lediglich über die Stelle, in einem stummen Versprechen, das bald nachzuholen und erntete dafür ein halb erleichtertes, halb frustriertes Seufzen. Credence kostete es einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, nicht seine Zähne dort hinein zu schlagen, wo Percivals Duft am stärksten war. Er wollte ihn markieren. Er wollte ihn als seinen Omega kennzeichnen. Credence war zu bezaubert von ihm, als dass er anders gekonnt hätte. Noch nie hatte er einen Omega getroffen, der ihn so sehr in den Bann geschlagen hatte, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Credence wollte ihn berühren, ihn überall küssen und seine Spuren auf ihm hinterlassen. Er wollte sich in ihn versenken, immer und immer wieder, bis der Mann befriedigt in seinen Armen lag und sich nicht länger gegen seine Nähe wehrte.  
Credence hatte so etwas noch nie gefühlt. Dieses starke Sehnen glich einer Sucht. Percivals Duft machte ihn ganz benommen, ließ ihn jegliche Scham vergessen und führte dazu, dass er nun dessen Hose hinunterschob und instinktiv mit der Hand zu Percivals Po wanderte. Dort war er bereits furchtbar feucht. Die Flüssigkeit lief in Schüben aus ihm heraus, verbreitete diesen süßlichen Geruch, betörte Credence nur noch mehr, jetzt, wo keine Hose mehr im Weg war, die den Duft zurückhalten konnte. Er glitt mit der Hand zwischen Percivals Pobacken, ohne zu wissen, was er tat und hörte Percival leise wimmern, als er mit den Fingerspitzen seinen Eingang erreichte. Er war feucht und bettelte um Aufmerksamkeit. Credence strich unschlüssig mit dem Zeigefinger darum herum, ehe Percival sich ihm ungeduldig entgegendrängte und sich damit der Finger zur Hälfte in ihm versenkte. Percival keuchte auf, aber er klang nicht zufrieden. „Mehr“, verlangte er heiser, während er Credence mit einem erhitzten Blick bedachte, der diesem einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Credence schluckte hart, schob einen zweiten Finger hinterher und Percival legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte auf. Dabei entblößte er seinen Hals auf so wunderbare Weise, dass Credence nicht anders konnte: Er biss hinein. Darüber konnte er sich nicht einmal schlecht fühlen, Percival hatte ihn provoziert. Dem Omega entwich ein Wimmern, aber nicht wegen des Bisses, wie es schien. „Es… es ist zu wenig“, keuchte er. „Credence! Worauf wartest du noch?“  
Credence lief ein weiterer wohliger Schauer über den Rücken bei der Art, wie der Mann seinen Namen sagte und sich dabei derart verlangend präsentierte. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln, während er die Hand aus Percival zog und sich hastig seiner eigenen Hose entledigte. „Dr-dreh dich herum“, bat er aufgeregt und mit brüchiger Stimme und räusperte sich. Percival kam dieser Aufforderung ohne zu zögern nach, legte die Hände links und rechts neben sich gegen die Wand und hob den Po in einer so aufreizenden Geste, dass Credence meinte, vor Erregung müsste er jeden Moment platzen. Zögernd legte er die Hände auf Percivals Hüften.  
„Komm schon“, flehte Percival, der eine Wange gegen die kühlende Wand gelegt hatte und ihn über die Schulter hinweg beobachtete, „Fick mich endlich!“  
Credence brauchte keine weitere Einladung. Er griff nach seinem eigenen Glied, positionierte die Spitze an Percivals Eingang, der ihn bereits feucht und zuckend begrüßte und schob sich dann in jugendlichem Eifer so schnell in Percival hinein, dass dieser mit einem überwältigten Stöhnen den Kopf in den Nacken legte. „Verdammt“, fluchte er erneut, schob ihm aber zugleich seine Hüfte entgegen, als konnte er nicht genug bekommen.  
Credence nahm das als Bestätigung, griff seine Hüften fester, zog sich erst ein Stück zurück und stieß dann erneut in ihn hinein. Wieder belohnte der Omega ihn mit einem Stöhnen. Credences anfangs eher linkischen, fahrigen Bewegungen wurden mit jedem Stoß sicherer, gezielter und doch schien es Percival nie genug zu sein. „Härter“, verlangte er nach einigen Zügen atemlos, „Schneller“  
Percival war ein anspruchsvoller Omega. Anders als Credence schien er genau zu wissen, was er wollte und akzeptierte keine Alternativen. Credence gab sich alle Mühe, seinen Wünschen nachzukommen, fühlte aber bald, dass er an seine Grenzen kam. Die feuchte Enge um ihn raubte ihm den Atem und den Verstand. Berauscht stieß er immer wieder in Percival hinein, der seine Anstrengungen mit animalischem Stöhnen und Keuchen belohnte und ihn so schnell so weit trieb, dass er fühlte, wie sein Knoten beinahe schmerzhaft anschwoll. Auch Percival musste es fühlen, denn sein Stöhnen wandelte sich in Wimmern und er sackte mit jedem Stoß mehr zusammen, während er den Kopf hängen ließ und um Atem rang. „Fuck“, fluchte er erneut. Credence, der noch nie an einem Tag so viele Schimpfworte gehört hatte, war von seinen Reaktionen zusätzlich erregt. Es schien so verboten. Und doch klangen diese Worte aus Percivals Mund zugleich so verführerisch.  
Credence schob sich ein letztes Mal in ihn hinein, hatte bereits Mühe, den Knoten mit hinein zu zwängen und kam mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen zum Höhepunkt. Percival verkrampfte sich. „G-geh aus mir raus“, verlangte er atemlos, zitternd und bebend. Credence runzelte irritiert die Stirn, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, was Percival am Anfang gesagt hatte: Dass er nicht an jemanden gebunden werden wollte…. Durch einen Knoten.  
Aber Credence fiel es nicht im Traum ein, es zu unterbinden. Stattdessen schlang er einen Arm um Percivals Taille und drängte sich näher an den schwächer werdenden Körper.  
„Tut es weh?“, fragte er sanft.  
Percival schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Kiefermuskeln waren angespannt, aber er kämpfte nicht mehr gegen ihn an und Credence fühlte das erhebende Gefühl, sich an ihn zu binden, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeit. Dies wäre nicht das letzte Mal, wusste er. Die Hitzephase dauerte oft einige Tage an. Ein Sturm an guten Gefühlen brach in ihm los, obwohl er es noch gar nicht richtig begreifen konnte. Er hatte einen Omega, wenigstens für ein paar Tage. Und vielleicht, wenn er ihn überzeugen konnte, für immer? Und es war so schnell gegangen.  
Natürlich, wenn es Percival allzu sehr missfiel, konnte er die Verbindung auch später noch brechen. Aber Credence würde sich bemühen, ihn bei sich zu halten. Seinen Omega, der weich in seinen Armen wurde und mit dem Kopf schüttelte, als hätte er sich ergeben.  
Seinen starken, machtvollen Omega, der ebenso sonderbare Kräfte hatte wie er selbst. Wo Credence die Dunkelheit war, war Percival das Licht. Es war vorherbestimmt, das fühlte er. Er würde ihn nicht mehr hergeben.


	2. 2. Dom/Sub Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Fortführung von 1.Alpha & Omega ... Percival in Heat und ein bemühter Credence, der versucht, den Erwartungen gerecht zu werden

„Mehr“, keuchte Percival beinahe flehend und streckte sich ihm noch weiter entgegen, aber Credence gab bereits alles, was er konnte. Es war nicht so, dass er in den letzten Stunden allzu sehr dazu gekommen war, sich auszuruhen. Nicht nur Percivals lockender Omega-Duft hielt sein Blut in Wallung, auch der Mann selbst forderte ihn bis zur Erschöpfung, obwohl er bereits selbst kaum noch genug Kraft hatte, um sich in seiner Position zu halten. Er lag unter ihm auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt, die Hände in die Laken gekrallt und streckte ihm die Hüfte entgegen, die Credence umklammert hielt, um sich immer wieder in ihn hinein zu schrauben.   
Es dauerte länger, Percival zum Kommen zu bringen, als Credence einen Orgasmus zu bescheren. Beinahe fünf Mal war Credence bereits von seinem Druck befreit worden, aber der süße Duft des Omegas entfachte seine Gier jedes Mal aufs Neue und solang es Credence nicht gelang, wenigstens auch Percival so weit zu erregen, dass er über die Klippe kam, würde der Mann keine Ruhe geben. Credence verlangsamte sein Tempo, während er auf Percival hinabblickte. Er atmete heftig und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie Percival sich unter ihm wand, als er merkte, dass Credence das Tempo drosselte. „Credence“, keuchte er atemlos und so flehend, wie er seinen Namen aussprach, wäre Credence beinahe erneut gekommen. „Bitte.“  
Credence beugte sich vor und küsste dem Älteren die schweißnasse Schulter. „Bist du ein guter Omega?“, fragte er neckend und ließ sein Glied ein wenig in Percival kreisen. Der Mann stöhnte unterdrückt auf und biss dann die Zähne aufeinander. „Spiel nicht… dieses Spiel mit mir!“, zischte er, doch als Credence sich aus ihm herauszog, wimmerte er. „Credence“, bettelte Percival und mit einem Mal klang er nicht mehr so selbstsicher. Seine Stimme zitterte. „Mach weiter.“  
„Vielleicht sollte ich dich so hier liegen lassen“, sagte Credence wagemutig und er wusste nicht einmal woher er die Verwegenheit nahm. Er war für gewöhnlich nicht so vorlaut. Aber Percival forderte ihn geradezu heraus und der Alpha in ihm schien einfach die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Er beugte sich tiefer und schnurrte ihm ins Ohr: „Zuckend und winselnd und darum flehend, von deinem Alpha gevögelt zu werden.“ Seine Worte bereiteten sogar Credence eine Gänsehaut und auch Percival blieb davon nicht unberührt. Ihm entwich ein leises Wimmern. „Komm schon, Credence“, sagte er schwach und rieb seinen Hintern aufreizend gegen Credences hartes Glied. „Besorgs mir“, lockte er ihn mit träger, verführerischer Stimme, „Ich fühl mich so leer ohne dich.“  
Credences Mundwinkel zuckten bei dem Hochgefühl, das ihn bei diesen Worten erfasste. Er wollte sich nur zu gern etwas darauf einbilden, dass dieser Omega von ihm abhängig war. Doch er wusste, dass der Schein trog. Percival war willensstark und eigenständig. Damit er jemandem folgte, musste er gezähmt werden. Credence wusste nicht, ob er das Zeug dafür hatte. Aber er wollte es wenigstens versuchen. Er wollte Percival nicht nur durch den Knoten an sich binden, auch geistig.   
„Was bekomme ich dafür?“, fragte er, obwohl sein eigenes Glied bereits hart und ungeduldig zuckte.   
Percival ließ ein leises Lachen ertönen. Er klang erschöpft. „Du darfst mich ficken.“  
Noch eine Sache, die Credence recht früh aufgefallen war und die er unter anderen Umständen bewundert hätte: Credence als einer der eher durchschnittlichen Alphas fühlte sich nicht sehr besonders. Er war sich sogar sicher, dass er in der Masse unterging. Percival war das genaue Gegenteil. Er war eine Rarität und er wusste es. Es verstärkte nur sein Ego.   
Credence kämpfte stark gegen den Drang an, ihn darin zu bestätigen. Damit wäre er nur genauso wie alle anderen Alphas, das wusste er. Er durfte sich von dem eindrucksvollen Auftreten des Älteren nicht beeinflussen lassen. Es war eine Farce. Schließlich durchlief er trotzdem seine Hitze-Perioden. Und egal was er sagte, er war darauf angewiesen, dass ein Alpha sich seiner annahm. Im besten Fall einer, der es gut mit ihm meinte. Credence ahnte, dass Percival noch nicht vielen über den Weg gelaufen war, auf die diese Anforderung passte. Credence strengte sich daher besonders an, damit er trotz seines jugendlichen Alters eine Chance hatte. Er wollte Percival auch nach dieser Hitze bei sich haben. Bis zur nächsten und dann noch länger. Er genoss es zu sehr, wie sich Percival ihm hingab, obwohl er sich zugleich dagegen wehrte. Ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er mit sich selbst rang, war hinreißend. Sicher war auch das einer der Gründe, weshalb er besonders war: Er warf sich nicht dem nächstbesten an den Hals, nur, weil er in seiner Hitzephase war. Nein, Percival war wählerisch genug, dass es bisher noch niemandem gelungen war, sich an ihn zu binden. Dass er Credence nun so nah an sich heranließ und er es ihm nicht einmal übelgenommen hatte, als dieser das erste Mal in ihm gekommen war, war Bestätigung genug. Percival hatte ihn sich ausgesucht und Credence wollte alles tun, damit er diese Entscheidung nicht bereute.   
„Das reicht mir nicht“, log Credence. Im Moment war die Aussicht darauf, ihn erneut zu vögeln, das einzige, was ihn interessierte.   
Er schob einen Finger in Percival, der sich ihm augenblicklich entgegendrängte. Doch sein Stöhnen zeugte von seinem sexuellen Frust. Der Finger allein konnte ihn nicht befriedigen. Trotzdem wusste Credence nun, nach Stunden der Erfahrung, wo sich Percivals Prostata befand. Er stieß kräftig dagegen und Percival sackte unter ihm keuchend zusammen. Mit der freien Hand umfasste Credence Percivals Glied, das für das Glied eines Omegas beeindruckend groß war und massierte es so, wie er sich selbst berühren würde. Es schien zu funktionieren. Percival schmolz unter ihm dahin, nicht mehr in der Lage, ein klares Wort von sich zu geben, heftig atmend und zitternd. Sein Stöhnen und Keuchen war durchsetzt von vereinzelten „Credence“ und einem Flehen nach mehr. Credence verstärkte den Griff an Percivals Glied, ließ den Daumen über die Eichel kreisen und nahm bei der anderen Hand einen Finger hinzu. Er fühlte Percival unter sich erzittern und sein Glied härter werden, als würde es jeden Moment platzen vor Druck. Nicht mehr lang und er hätte ihn so weit.   
Credence verstärkte seine Anstrengungen und ersetzte dann, als er das Gefühl hatte, dass Percival nicht mehr weit entfernt war, die Hand in dem Omega gegen sein Glied. Percival quittierte die Änderung mit einem zufriedenen Stöhnen und kam bereits nach wenigen Stößen, bis sich Credence schließlich keuchend anschloss und seinen Knoten tief in ihm versenkte. Dieses Mal beschwerte sich Percival nicht einmal mehr darüber. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Luft zu holen, während der Knoten langsam in ihm abschwoll. Credence verharrte in ihm in der Zeit, beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihm den schweißnassen Rücken. 

*

Als sie sich einige Minuten später wieder voneinander lösen konnten und Credence neben Percival in dessen großes Bett sank, hörte er Percival leise lachen. Dann fühlte er eine Hand, die ihm durchs Haar strich. Credence öffnete die Augen, die er eben vor Erschöpfung geschlossen hatte und blickte direkt in Percivals Gesicht. Er wirkte weniger gequält als noch vor einigen Stunden. Und weniger unzufrieden mit der Wahl seines Alphas für diese Periode seiner Hitze.   
„Warum lachst du?“, fragte Credence träge.  
„Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mich von einem so jungen Alpha überwältigen lasse“, sagte Percival amüsiert und Credences Wangen färbten sich bei der erneuten Feststellung über ihren Altersunterschied rot. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Ist das so schlecht?“, fragte er betont gleichmütig nach, obwohl er innerlich die Antwort fürchtete.   
Percival schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte er und sein Gesicht nahm einen sinnierenden Ausdruck an, „Vermutlich ist das der Grund, weshalb ich so mich nie gebunden habe… Ich habe auf dich gewartet.“  
Credences Wangen wurden noch roter bei diesen Worten und sein Herz setzte einen Augenblick aus. Seine Reaktion schien Percival zu erheitern. „Mein kleiner Alpha“, neckte er ihn mit einem lasziven Blick und seine Hand strich gedankenverloren über Credences Lippen.   
Seine Wortwahl provozierte Credence, obwohl sie zugleich ein verheißungsvolles Versprechen war. „Mein Omega“, erwiderte er, öffnete den Mund und biss Percival leicht in die Finger, um seine Dominanz zu unterstreichen. Bei Percivals Selbstsicherheit und seiner eigenen jugendlichen Unerfahrenheit würde er alle Hände voll zu tun haben, die Rollenverteilung eindeutig zu halten. Zu ihrer beider Wohl. Er hoffte nur, dass Percival nicht eine Nummer zu groß für ihn war.   
Doch die Art, wie er friedfertig schnurrte, als er die Zähne an seiner Hand spürte und sich dann weicher und weniger angriffslustig gab, gab Credence das Gefühl, etwas richtig zu machen. Seinen Instinkten war es zu verdanken, dass Percival ihn ausgewählt hatte und dass er den Bund zu akzeptieren schien. Credence würde weiter darauf hören. Dann würde er sich bald über solche Kleinigkeiten wie ihr Alter keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen.


End file.
